


More Than Good Enough

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu!sasuke, Established Relationship, Hokage!Naruto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning off after a while of not seeing each other. SasuNaru. Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: It’s early in the morning, I’m jetlagged and I figured some smut would do good to my soul. Because the manga truly ended in chapter 699 for me, my story takes place in a sort of canon!AU verse where Naruto and Sasuke get together following Sasuke’s return to the village and have had a steady relationship for years. Hokage!Naruto that never got married and Anbu!Sasuke that never married are my favorite stories to read so I wrote one of my own but if anyone has any suggestions, I’ll gladly also take them! Enjoy! I won’t guilt-trip you into leaving feedback but I will let you know it helps a lot more than you think, even if it’s for a short PWP like this. So, with that said, go on!
> 
> Warning(s): Smut, PWP, call it what you want…
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in the story do not belong to me. The (lack of) plot-line, however, does.

**More Than Good Enough**

It was one of those rare mornings where they’re both back in the village and can afford to sleep in. Something jolts Naruto awake. He realizes, as he slowly comes back to himself, that his arm is trapped underneath Sasuke’s torso, sharp prickles traveling from the tips of his fingers to his elbow. He shifts slightly so not to rouse his sleeping partner and Sasuke rolls over without batting an eyelash so he can pull his numb arm back, a routine between them too well practiced by now. Naruto lays on his back and does a series of movements with the limb to work the blood flow back into it. As the discomfort recedes, he turns on his side again and props himself on his elbow to watch the sleeping figure of the man next to him, knowing it’s a sappy thing to do but hardly caring about it. Moments like these were scarce to come by when you were the village Hokage and your lifetime partner was the head of your ANBU guard. However fleeting they might be, Naruto welcomed them with open arms and made it so not even a second went wasted.

Judging by the slow release and deep intake of breaths, Sasuke seemed to be dead tired. Naruto leans in, kisses the nape of his neck and takes in his scent, brushes the tip of his nose against the skin there and it makes his lover stir a little though he continues to sleep peacefully. He reaches out to run his fingers through soft locks of dark hair, holds the hair away as he kisses around his ear, his lips leaving a smooth trail all the way down to the patch of skin right below it and Sasuke stirs some more, dark eyes opening slowly. Had it been a different occasion, Naruto knew there would be hell to pay for waking Sasuke up since he tended to be a bit of a grouch when woken up early when he didn’t have to wake up early but, as it was, it had been close to a month that they had gotten the chance to be intimate like this. When it came to that aspect of their relationship, neither of them were the kind to pass up the chance if they could help it.

“Morning,” Naruto whispers in his ear, sucking on the earlobe and biting playfully on it then kissing below it tenderly. 

"Hn. Someone’s happy to see me,” Sasuke grouses sleepily. His low voice cracks from having just woken up and Naruto finds even that sexy about him, warmth spreading through him.

“You can tell?” he whispers heatedly, pressing his naked chest against Sasuke’s bare back, his half-hard cock nested in the hollow space at the cleft of Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke scoffs a little at his obvious advances. “I can feel it.”

With a move characteristic of the powerful ninja he is, Naruto suddenly finds himself on his back with Sasuke above him on all fours. Dark locks of hair hang above him, intense dark eyes are fixed on him and solely him and it makes arousal spike through him. Years have passed, they have gone through so much and he’s still so attracted to this man to the point it’s almost maddening. Blue eyes take in the lush lips suspended above him, he runs the back of his fingers down his well-sculpted chest, his abs and his torso, he grabs his asscheeks in two handfuls before coming back up again. He rolls dark nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers before running his open palm through them and Sasuke hisses, slightly arching into the touch. Their cocks slowly spring to life as they brush against each other and Sasuke rocks into him gently, reaching in between them to jerk them off in his hand.

“Mmm,” Naruto thrusts into his hand.

“Feel good?” Sasuke whispers in his ear, a little breathless himself and Naruto nods wordlessly.

He kisses around his ear and down the line of his jaw and Naruto tangles his fingers in his hair, brings him in for a kiss while dislodging his hand from their hardened members. Sasuke kisses down his throat, sucks on his nipple and nips it with the tip of his tongue until the nub hardens. Naruto bites his lip as he does the same to the other and whimpers his name when Sasuke lightly bites it then sucks wetly on it, lewd suction sounds echoing in the silence of the room. There was something entirely sexual about the way Sasuke touched his body, something empowering as he moved down on him with that glint in his eyes that gave off the impression that his ass was about to be eaten and then fucked raw. The whirlwind of emotions he evoked was intense enough to squeeze a pearly drop of precum out of him.

“You’re leaking already. I haven’t even touched you,” Sasuke murmured, rubbing the head of his reddening cock with the back of his index finger.

“You’re so hot,” Naruto whispered, letting his head roll back against the pillow, eyes shut. “I can’t help it.”

Sasuke stares wordlessly, honestly flattered by how powerfully he could make Naruto feel. He took hold of him almost reverently, eyes trained on Naruto as he leaned down to kiss the moistened tip and down the entire length. He pressed the shaft against his stomach to suck lightly on his sack as well.

“Hah shit…feels good…” Naruto whimpered, hand automatically coming to rest at the back of Sasuke’s head to keep him there.

He propped himself on his elbow so he could better watch Sasuke as he sucked on one of his balls, then the other one, letting each fall out from between wet his lips with a soft “plop” that had him moaning, blond brows crinkled in pleasure. Thigh muscles clenched as the base of his cock was teased with light nips of a smooth tongue before it was sucked around. He was swallowed whole soon after, his breath came out in short pants as Sasuke bobbed his head in between his spread legs.

“Mnn…Sasuke…”

Sasuke sucks him hard and fast because he knows by now that it’s how Naruto likes it. His cock glides smoothly in and out that warm and moist cavern, the head rubs against the back of Sasuke’s throat and a loud groan spills from his mouth when he is kept there and swallowed around. Sasuke does it a few times in a row and Naruto can feel the slow build of his release suddenly rise but then Sasuke is pulling away and jerking himself off while simultaneously looking for the small tube of lube he knew he’d tossed on the bed sometime earlier.

He fingers him and it embarrasses Naruto to admit how much he fucking loves it because the way Sasuke does it, a series of quick expert thrusts with just his middle finger before he adds in the index finger and slows down so he can really feel it, those smoldering dark eyes following his every reaction and expression, turns him on so much. He starts grinding down hard on the fingers and by the look in Sasuke’s face, his flushed skin from neck to chest and all throughout his body, he has reached his limit in terms of patience.

Sasuke coats himself with a generous amount of the clear substance and Naruto spreads his legs wider so he can watch him do it.

“I want you,” he almost whines and it makes Sasuke pause and look up at him with that smirk that gets every nerve in his body frayed. Cocky bastard. Sasuke licks the tips of his index and middle fingers, tries his lubed hole with them.

“You’re getting me,” he whispers sensually and Naruto is about to lose it.

Sasuke enters him slowly and he tenses somewhat at the invasion before he relaxes into the familiar pain of being stretched after not doing this for a while. They let out similar groans once he’s fully seated inside of him and Sasuke kisses him once before he sits back and holds on to the back his spread thighs, pulling back and thrusting in, setting up a chill rhythm to get Naruto used to him. Naruto runs his hands up and down his chest and clenched abs encouragingly, moaning his name when Sasuke starts picking up the pace, he digs the heels of his feet into Sasuke’s asscheeks to force him deeper, hands above his head curling and uncurling around the pillows as he arches into him.

“Mnn…fuck yesss…Sasuke…” blond brows furrow in pleasure as Sasuke drives hard into him, once, twice, circling his hips. He quickens his pace before he slows down again to slam into him, spreads Naruto wider against the bed, grunts escaping him as he fucks him raw.

“Hah…shit…Naruto…” his composure is slowly breaking and Naruto pulls him down into a loving kiss meant to show how much he had really missed this. Fingers bury in thick locks of dark hair as they slow down again, breathing into each others parted lips while they stare into each other’s eyes, a thin layer of sweat covering their flushed skin. They just know without having to utter a word that this is where they need to be.

They don’t last long, weeks without seeing each other finally taking their toll. Sasuke presses his forehead into his shoulder, groans as his body tightens and spurts of his seed ooze out of him and fill Naruto to the brim. The sensation alone pushes Naruto over the edge and thick strings of pearly cum are squirting out of him in between his and Sasuke’s stomach, soiling their already clammy skin. Sasuke buries his face into his neck while he attempts to gather his bearings and Naruto runs his hands up and down his back in a gentle and soothing caress.

“I missed you,” Naruto says, kissing the side of his head, lethargy in post-coital bliss making all of their motions seem slowed down. Sasuke breathes in, takes in his scent.

“Me too,” he whispers below his ear and Naruto fleetingly thinks about the past and how far they have come.

That’s more than good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The End. I think this is the first time I write these two together like this so forgive me if they were a little OCC for some of you guys. I’m going back to bed now. Hope it was worth your time!


End file.
